Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida
by Panquequito
Summary: (AU) Serie de Drabbles que relatan la vida de Eren y Jean, luego de irse a vivir juntos. (Jean x Eren)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 1: La anécdota de la cama.

Sabía que comenzar una vida compartiendo el mismo techo con ese bastardo suicida, no sería fácil. Sin embargo, quien no se arriesga no gana.

Jean dejó la última caja de pertenencias en el piso de su nueva sala y secó su frente con la manga de la camisa mientras dirigía la mirada hasta la ventana de su nuevo apartamento, comprobando que ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer. La mudanza había comenzado desde muy temprano, pero la cantidad de cosas que había traído desde la casa de sus padres, sumada a las de su novio, habían hecho que el trabajo de trasladarlas les tomara más tiempo del pensado, por lo que en esos momentos, lo único que necesitaba era sentarse a descansar.

-Por fin terminamos de subir todas las cosas – comentó de pronto Eren, lanzándole una botella con agua a Jean.

-Sí, estoy realmente exhausto – contestó el otro bebiendo gustoso – necesito descansar.

-Pues tendrás que conformarte con el piso, ya que cierta persona no quiso pagar para que nos armaran los muebles – comentó con sarcasmo.

-No empieces Eren, era dinero que no tenemos – Eren rodó los ojos, pero Jean lo ignoró – además puedo armarlos por mí mismo.

-Eso espero, señor macho alfa – Eren hizo un además, mostrando sus músculos en forma de burla y acortó la distancia entre Jean y él para robarle un fugaz beso – podrías empezar con la cama… ya sabes, debemos inaugurar nuestra nueva vida – agregó curvando una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro – Jean también sonrió y olvidó por completo lo cansado que estaba.

-o-

-Aaaah, aaaah, Jean justo ahí – Eren gemía sonoramente mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Jean, quien le embestía salvajemente.

-Maldición Eren, eres demasiado sensual – masculló, nublado de placer y aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones.

Mantuvieron ese ritmo duro por varios minutos, hasta que un extraño crujido les hizo detenerse.

-¿Oíste eso Eren? – preguntó Jean alarmado.

-Lo oí, Jean creo que lo que cruje fue… – no alcanzó a terminar la oración ya que en ese instante, la cama en la que estaban colapsó, desarmándose por completo.

-¿Pero qué paso?

-¿Cómo que qué pasó? ¡Armaste mal la cama y cayó¡ ¡que no sepas hacer nada bien! – vociferó Eren, golpeando repetidamente al otro en el pecho.

-¡Hubiese sido un mejor trabajo si me hubieses ayudado! – se defendió el atacado poniendo la palma de su mano en el rostro del otro para que dejara de golpearlo - ¡Pero no, tú sólo querías sexo!

-¡Seguro tu no! Corriste a armar la cama sólo para metérmela.

-¡Porque tú me lo pediste!

-¡Te odio maldición!

Jean llevó la mano libre hasta su sien, los gritos le estaban causando dolor de cabeza, llevaban menos de 24 horas viviendo juntos y ya estaban peleando. En ese momento comprobó, que compartir su vida con Eren Jaeger era toda una odisea.

.

.

Bueno éste es el primero de una serie de Drabbles que planeo hacer de esta pareja, la temática es, obviamente, que se van a vivir juntos y las anécdotas que eso genera. De todos modos cada Drabble es autoconclusivo. Espero los disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 2: Una cena inolvidable.

Estaba hambriento y exhausto. Su día había tenido todos los componentes necesarios para caer en la definición de "día de mierda". Exceso de trabajo y personas desagradables, fueron la tónica, por lo que en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, comer algo decente y dormir.

No obstante, cuando algo ya es malo, siempre puede empeorar.

Jean levantó la ceja e indignado miró hacia el plato que yacía frente a sus ojos, no tenía buen aspecto, de hecho, se veía horrible, repulsivo, ni siquiera merecía ser llamado cena.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Jaeger? – preguntó visiblemente asqueado.

-Esto, mi querido caballo, es la cena – respondió Eren con una sonrisa en los labios, Jean se preguntó si estaba disfrutando de todo el asunto.

-¡Parece cualquier cosa menos una cena! – gritó el joven a punto de lanzar el plato sobre la cabeza de su novio, arrepintiéndose en último minuto. Se limitó a dirigir su peor ceño al otro.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar mi comida! – Eren también levantó la voz y se puso de pie para enfrentarlo – deberías estar agradecido de que por lo menos cocino algo para ti, podría dejar que te murieras de hambre, o no sé, comprar heno.

-No seas imbécil ¿Quieres? – Jean sostuvo la mirada, pero una cierta parte suya se sintió culpable por descargar sus frustraciones del día contra su novio – ya… sólo vuelve a sentarte y cenemos tranquilos.

Eren regresó a su lugar y en completo silencio ambos probaron sus alimentos.

Jean se sorprendió cuando los sabores que llenaron sus papilas le resultaron realmente agradables, un tanto avergonzado por el reciente berrinche, despegó los ojos del plato para dirigirlos a Eren, quien tenía una extraña mueca en el rostro y parecía estar luchando por tragar el bocado que segundos atrás ingirió. En ese momento, las intenciones de disculpa de Jean, se fueron al tacho de la basura.

-¿Qué sucede Jaeger? ¿No te ha gustado la exquisita cena que has preparado para nosotros? – dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Cállate Yegua, sólo tengo un poco de dolor de muelas – mintió.

-¿Quién te entiende?, haces buena comida, te quejas porque no la quiero probar y luego resulta que eres tú el que no la come – agregó indiferente, para luego comer un poco más. La cara de asco que puso Eren al verlo, fueron suficiente confirmación para sus sospechas, no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? – Eren estaba a un paso de tener un ataque de ira, producto de la humillación. Sus puños se apretaron, dispuestos a hacer callar a su novio de un limpio golpe en la mandíbula, pero, no esperó que fuese Jean quien se levantara para besarle en los labios.

-Realmente eres un idiota, aunque eso a veces me arregla los días – Jean sonrió y tomó el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

-¿A qué vino eso? ¿A quién vas a llamar?

-Tranquilo, voy a pedir una pizza – Eren se detuvo en su interrogatorio, sorprendido – no te preocupes, yo pagaré.

El aludido terminó por darse por vencido y reír también.

-Gracias, esa comida tenía muy mal sabor – reconoció.

-Pues a mí me gustó – Jean se encogió de hombros y marcó – aunque una pizza siempre es bienvenida.

-Sobre todo si tú la pagas – Eren abrazó a Jean por la espalda y respiró el aroma de su cuello, sintiéndose afortunado de tener a alguien con quien compartir una buena cena.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 3: Las (malditas) manías de Jean

Eren tenía sus manías, como todo el mundo en realidad, pero para él, los problemas de Jean ya se acercaban a un TOC. Le gustaba que todo estuviese en un lugar específico, ordenaba las cosas por tamaño y color e incluso, como si todo lo anterior fuera poco, tenía la capacidad increíble de darse cuenta si algo había sido reubicado sin su consentimiento. Eren muchas veces se preguntaba cómo es que se había enamorado de ese sujeto. Unas manos tallando su espalda lo distrajeron de sus reflexiones, tenía que reconocer que Jean tenía mucho talento para eso, le hacía sentirse completamente relajado en cosas de segundos, sonrió satisfecho y se volteó para besar apasionadamente al otro.

Hacía bastantes días que no podían compartir un momento de real intimidad. El trabajo ajetreado de ambos, más la decisión que tomaron de hacer horas extras y así comprar un comedor decente para el departamento a fin de mes, habían recortado las ocasiones para que ambos pudiesen estar juntos como amantes, por lo que tomar un baño caliente y relajante, significaba todo un oasis para los dos. Se podía sentir en la atmósfera que se habían extrañado, así que se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para consentirse. Jean siguió masajeando el pecho de Eren, mientras éste le llenaba el cabello de shampoo y se lo lavaba, se besaron unas cuantas veces más y acariciaron. Sin embargo, algo distrajo la atención de Jean.

-Eren, cierra la tapa del shampoo, la dejaste abierta.

El aludido no hizo caso y se concentró en besar el cuello del otro.

-Eren, por favor cierra el maldito shampoo – silencio - ¡Mierda Eren pon la puta tapa en el puto shampoo!

-¡Estúpida yegua, cómo puedes arruinar así el momento! – gritó el joven, cabreado – hacía días que no podíamos tener un tiempo para los dos y te preocupas por eso – agregó apuntando la botella de la discordia.

Jean no contestó, se limitó a estirar su brazo derecho y, por cuenta propia, colocar la tapa que tanto le estaba molestando.

-¡Eres imposible! – Eren estalló en ira y salió de la bañera sin siquiera terminar de enjuagarse.

Jean, por su parte ignoró la rabieta, terminó de bañarse y cuando estuvo todo como a él le gustaba, se dirigió hasta la habitación. Ahí encontró a su novio, envuelto entre las sábanas, con el cabello empapado, mojando sus preciadas almohadas. Pensó en gritarle sus cuantas verdades por osar a hacer eso, pero luego, cuando vio que el otro temblaba levemente, entendió que quizá, todo era culpa suya.

-Oye, sécate el cabello, te vas a resfriar – dijo acercándose a la orilla de la cama.

-Déjame en paz – contestó sin siquiera moverse.

-No seas infantil, iré por el secador.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz, si tanto te molesta que moje las estúpidas almohadas, pues me duermo en el sillón y ya – Eren se levantó de la cama e hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Jean lo detuvo.

-¡Está bien, lo siento! – gritó aferrándose de la muñeca del otro – no me interesa la almohada, sólo discúlpame, fui un imbécil.

-Lo fuiste – Eren le dedicó una mirada severa a Jean – tus malditas manías me vuelven loco.

-¿Manías? – el joven observó cómo el otro rodaba los ojos – sólo me gusta tener las cosas en su lugar.

-Pues me gustaría que pusieras otras cosas en otros lugares – insinuó Eren, esperando que su lento novio entendiera.

-No puedo creer que me hayas dicho semejante estupidez.

-Tómalo o déjalo, el resto de la semana haré muchas horas extras.

Jean sonrió y lo atrajo por la cintura. Eren por su parte suspiró y esperó que esta vez, ninguna tapa se quedara abierta hasta terminar.

FIN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 4: Cómo sobrevivir a la hermana loca.

Eren, según Jean, tenía muchos defectos, quizás demasiados. Era desordenado e impulsivo, no tenía buen sentido del humor y siempre andaba molestándolo con eso de que tenía cara de caballo – muy gracioso Jaeger – sin embargo, el peor defecto del bastardo estaba justo en ese momento tocando el timbre de su departamento.

-Mikasa, que agradable sorpresa – saludó con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Dónde está Eren? – preguntó la chica pasando completamente de Jean.

-Siempre tan simpática – susurró entre dientes mientras la seguía con la mirada, completamente resignado a que la molesta visita inspeccionara cada rincón de su hogar, sin permiso.

Mikasa, la hermana adoptiva de Eren, era una especie de psicópata obsesionada con su hermano, todos sabían eso, todo menos Eren claro, el estúpido estaba acostumbrado al trato que le daba la joven y parecía no darse cuenta de que era bastante enfermizo. También era evidente de que entre ella y Jean no existía una buena relación, básicamente había tenido que soportar el odio de parte de ella desde el momento que supo que tenía una relación con su adorado hermano. Jean muchas veces tuvo que morderse la lengua, frente a sus suegros y Eren, para no soltarle unos cuantos insultos.

De todos modos, en la actualidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a la hostilidad de Mikasa, se limitaba a ignorarla campalmente hasta que ésta se marchara. Ese día en particular, la chica recorrió el departamento con ojo crítico hasta que Eren se hizo presente bostezando y rascando su barriga, Mikasa levantó una ceja en desaprobación, a Jean la escena se le hizo graciosa.

-Mikasa, hola – saludó Eren en cuanto la vio.

-Eren, estás en pijamas.

-Acabo de despertar, hoy es mi día libre – respondió restándole importancia.

-Eso quiere decir que no duermes bien el resto de la semana - comentó la muchacha dirigiéndole una mirada fiera a Jean, éste sólo rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Ese día era su turno.

El resto de la tarde, Jean tuvo que invocar a todos los dioses que conocía para no caer en las provocaciones de la insoportable hermana de Eren, se mantuvo falsamente calmado a pesar de que lo único que ella hacía era comentar el mal estado en que Eren estaba viviendo en ese departamento, ¿Eren te alimentas bien?, ¿Tienen agua caliente en esta casa?, espero no enfermes o tengas un accidente en este lugar, etc. El chico sólo le sonreía, acariciaba su cabello y le repetía que estaba bien, haciendo que bullera la sangre de Jean. Al final del día su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar producto de la presión que se estaba imponiendo para soportar la visita, por lo que cuando la chica anunció que se retiraba, no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado.

-Fue bueno verte Mikasa, espero vuelvas a visitarnos – se despidió Eren abrazando cariñosamente a su hermana.

-Eren… - la joven se separó del otro y le miró duramente – vuelve a la casa, no estás llevando una buena vida acá, con ese tipo.

La guinda de la torta, pensó Jean, quien ya no pudo aguantar más y juntó todo el veneno que podía – el que solía utilizar para discutir con Eren – para decirle sus cuantas verdades a Mikasa. Abrió la boca para decirlo todo, ya poco le importaba que eso le valiera una posible pelea con su novio, pero la chica no se iría campante de SU departamento. Sin embargo, no fue necesario hacerlo, Eren se le adelantó sorpresivamente enojado.

-Ya basta hermana, me he aguantado todo el puto día tus quejas, yo elegí a Jean y estoy muy bien y feliz con él – Eren se acercó al otro y le besó en los labios – y si no te agrada, pues ya no serás bienvenida.

Mikasa quedó perpleja pero guardó silencio mientras observaba a la pareja, especialmente a Jean quien sonreía de extremo a extremo mientras con los labios modulaba un "Touché".

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte – dijo la joven, aunque su rostro serio parecía querer que el acompañante de su amado hermana sufriera una combustión espontánea en ese momento – volveré a visitarte, le diré a nuestros padres que estás bien.

-Muchas gracias, adiós – se despidió Eren volviendo a sonreír.

Cuando la puerta del departamento fue cerrada, Eren se volvió hacia Jean y se colgó de su cuello.

-Te vi – dijo haciendo una falsa mueca de enojo.

-¿Viste qué? – el muchacho se hizo el desentendido.

-Disfrutaste lo que le dije a Mikasa ¿qué fue eso del touché?

-Claro que lo disfruté, dijiste que eres feliz conmigo.

-Lo soy – Eren volvió a besar a Jean, esta vez más profundo e íntimo – gracias.

-Gracias por qué.

-Por aguantarla, sin decir nada desagradable contra ella.

-No hay de qué, sólo no abuses.

-No lo haré, ahora vamos a disfrutar lo que queda de mi día libre – insinuó.

Jean no pudo negarse a eso y de pronto, la gran cantidad de defectos de su novio, ya no se le hicieron tan importantes.

FIN.

.

.

Dedicado a Carol 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 5: Jean siempre cumple su palabra.

No le gustaba la idea, para nada, pero ya le había prometido a Eren que iba a hacer lo que éste quisiera, por lo que no podía dar pie atrás. Jean salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la habitación donde lo esperaba su novio bastante ansioso, sentado a la orilla de la cama con el rostro sonriente y sonrojado, el joven trató de sonreírle de vuelta, pero la verdad es que estaba tan nervioso que sólo formó una extraña mueca, la cual pareció causarle mucha gracia a Eren.

-Vamos Jean, estás exagerando demasiado, yo lo hago todo el tiempo y ya ves, lo disfruto.

-No dudo que lo disfrutes – Jean hizo una pausa para sentarse al lado del otro joven – sólo que tú sabes que ser el pasivo no es lo mío.

-Tómalo como una nueva experiencia.

-Más bien lo tomo como una prueba.

-Lo dices como si te estuviese obligando – Eren se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero bastante infantil – prometiste hacer lo que yo quisiera, sólo estoy haciendo valer tu palabra.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te estoy reprochando nada, pero nunca lo hemos hecho así antes.

-¡Lo hicimos una vez!

-Eren, esa vez estaba tan ebrio que de lo único que me acuerdo es que al día siguiente tenía mucho dolor de culo – Jean se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditando – no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

-Jean, esta vez será diferente – el otro joven endureció su rostro y tomó ambas manos de su novio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – voy a prepararte muy bien, no te preocupes, seré gentil.

-¡No me trates como si fuese una chica! – gritó soltando las manos de Eren, indignado.

-¡Maldición Jean, sólo trato de tranquilizarte!

-¿Sabes? Sólo hagámoslo de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta.

-Joder, ya era hora – Eren ya no esperó más y se abalanzó sobre el otro sin darle tiempo de pensar en retractarse.

Un par de horas después, la pareja yacía cansada y sudorosa, ambos estaban boca arriba, acompasando la respiración. Eren fue el primero en incorporarse, acomodándose de tal manera que pudo mirar directamente el rostro de Jean, el cual se veía satisfecho, aunque contrariado.

-Te dije que lo ibas a disfrutar – susurró con lascivia.

-No… no estuvo mal – reconoció encogiéndose de hombros – de todos modos prefiero mil veces ver tu rostro de placer cuando soy yo quien te la mete.

-Si debo ser sincero, yo también lo prefiero de la otra forma – Eren pudo apreciar como Jean fruncía el ceño y comenzó a reír – ¡No te enojes! Tenía que comprobar que me gustaba estar abajo antes de afirmarlo.

-Algo bueno que salga de todo esto – Jean también rio y atrajo a Eren hasta su pecho para abrazarlo – lo hiciste bien, quizás te deje volver a hacerlo, cuando esté muy ebrio.

-Imbécil – el joven aspiró el aroma de su pareja y cerró los ojos.

-Yo también te amo – respondió el muchacho al insulto y también cerró los ojos, hasta que ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño y cayeron profundamente dormidos.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 6: Lo que me gusta de ti (según Jean)

Eren era un chico lindo. Jean Kirschtein, después de pasar mucho tiempo negándoselo a sí mismo, tuvo que terminar por aceptarlo. Le gustaban sus ojos verdes-azulados grandes y transparentes, fue lo primero que llamó la atención del joven el momento en que se conocieron, también amaba su sonrisa, era muy amplia y contagiosa, adorable. Muchas veces al día, le gustaba repasar con la mirada a su novio y disfrutar de ese rostro que, luego de hacerle pasar por muchos dolores de cabeza, terminó por enamorarlo.

De todos modos, si había que hablar de cualidades físicas, Jean también se veía obligado a reconocer que Eren, además de atractivo, era muy sensual. Esa piel un tanto tostada le daba un aire de chico candente que en ocasiones le hacía perder la cordura, ni hablar de su traserito contorneado y firme, era todo un espectáculo y por último, podía asegurar que Eren tenía el mejor par de piernas que cualquier otro joven que hubiese conocido. Si no fuese por ese carácter de mierda que tenía, para Jean, Eren sería perfecto, aun así no se podía quejar, porque hasta esa forma exasperante de ser que el muchacho tenía, le gustaba. Simplemente hubiese sido una locura haberlo dejado pasar, aunque en parte estuvo loco mucho tiempo producto de la desbordante pasión que sentía por Eren y que no era capaz de hacer que éste lo supiera.

-Me alegra haber podido aceptarlo a tiempo – murmuró mientras, como de costumbre, examinaba de pies a cabeza a Eren.

-¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó el otro quien se encontraba recostado boca abajo en la cama que ambos compartían, usando solamente una camisa holgada y jugando con su consola de videojuegos.

-Nada que te interese, Jaeger – respondió Jean, situándose al lado de su pareja, para acariciar esas piernas largas y suaves.

-Jean, me haces cosquillas, no me dejas concentrarme.

-Quizás eso es lo que quiero – insinuó subiendo el camino de sus manos hasta apretar unas de las nalgas de su novio.

-¡Maldición Jean, déjame en paz! – vociferó Eren molesto, lanzando el control de la consola lejos – llevo horas intentando pasar esa etapa y cuando por fin me estaba yendo bien, vienes a joderme.

-Eren, realmente eres el chico más imbécil que he conocido en mi vida – sentenció con seriedad.

-¿Ah sí? Pues entonces vete y deja que termine el puto nivel de una puta vez.

-En realidad, tengo una idea mejor que esa – Jean sonrió y sin dejar que Eren reaccionara, se abalanzó sobre él haciendo caso omiso a cualquier tipo de protesta.

A decir verdad, Jean amaba muchas cosas de Eren, desde sus ojos hasta sus piernas. Sin embargo, cuando lo veía con ese ceño fruncido como si se tratara de un pequeño al borde de hacer un berrinche, no existía fuerza en el mundo que lo controlara. Agradecía que el otro aun no descubriera la fijación que sentía por sus gestos, así podría disfrutarlos sin afectar su naturalidad, por lo que jamás comentaría eso con Eren, más que mal, uno que otro fetiche no le hacía mal a su relación.

FIN.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 7: Lo que me gusta de ti (Según Eren)

Lo primero que pensó Eren, cuando vio a Jean, fue que tenía cara de caballo. Eso se debía a su rostro alargado y a esos ojos un tanto afilados delineados con tupidas pestañas, no es que fuese feo, sólo que le molestaba tanto su maldita actitud, que inventarle ese apodo fue una consecuencia obvia y natural. Sin embargo, si lo analizaba mejor ahora, Jean era mucho más que un idiota con cara de Pony. Eren siempre se consideró brutalmente sincero en todo índole de su vida – cosa que solía traeré muchos problemas – era precisamente por eso que no podía negar las cualidades de Jean, siempre encontró que su rostro, aunque alargado, era atractivo, tenía una linda sonrisa de chico de revista y el corte de cabello estilo militar que llevaba le quedaba bastante bien. Era pretencioso en extremo, preocupado por su apariencia, pero lo cierto es que esa misma preocupación, había dado buenos frutos.

Otra cosa que Eren agradecía era que su novio gustaba de ejercitarse, por lo que poseía una espalda ancha y fuerte de la cual le encantaba aferrarse, sobre todo en aquellos momentos de intimidad, cuando Jean estaba por completo dentro suyo. El muchacho se relamió los labios pensando en el pecho y los abdominales bien formados de otro, quizás ese día le saltaría encima en cuanto lo viese entrar por la puerta, o quizás, le seduciría sutilmente hasta que fuese éste quien no pudiese con tanta tentación y lo tomara salvajemente, aun no se decidía del todo por cual opción tomar, ya lo averiguaría cuando fuese el momento.

Eren tenía un trabajo de media jornada, ya que en las tardes debía usar su tiempo para estudiar y preparar su examen de grado y por fin conseguir su preciado título como arquitecto. En cambio Jean trabajaba jornada completa, él ya había obtenido su profesión de administrador y trabajaba en una pequeña empresa, la cual parecía no tener los suficientes recursos para contratar personal por lo que la carga que le daban era equivalente a la de tres trabajadores, es por esto que a veces llegaba muy cansado y de mal humor, en varias ocaciones, Eren se preguntaba por qué seguía trabajando en ese mismo lugar.

Aquel día Jean llegó más tarde que de costumbre y con un genio del demonio, prácticamente no habló durante la cena y no relajó su entrecejo ni un minuto; Eren ya estaba punto de lanzarle su bebida en el rostro para que cambiara esa expresión de mierda que llevaba.

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasó, o te quedarás rabiando igual que un chiquillo? – preguntó ya harto de la situación.

-No me pasó nada Jaeger, sólo tuve demasiado trabajo y estoy cansado.

Eren se cruzó de brazos y gruñó, sabía que cuando su novio le llamaba por el apellido, es que estaba realmente molesto.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas tenido un mal día, deberías dejar de desquitarte conmigo.

-¿Quién se está desquitando contigo? – Jean le miró entre sorprendido y furioso – sólo quiero estar tranquilo y descansar, ¿es mucho pedir?

-Pues sí, es mucho, porque yo quiero que MI novio con el cual estoy viviendo, confié en mí y me cuente que le pasa – Eren como de costumbre a esas alturas ya había aumentado el volumen de su voz.

-¡Ya te dije, estoy jodidamente cansado!

-¡No entiendo por qué sigues trabajando en esa mierda si te tiene tan cansado!

-Porque tú no puedes trabajar jornada completa, por eso tengo que romperme el trasero y así pagar los gastos del departamento.

Eren paró en seco y abrió los ojos, ofendido, era la primera vez que Jean le decía algo así y eso le dolió mucho más de lo que esperaba. Apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó el rostro para que el otro no se percatara de lo mucho que le habían afectado sus palabras.

-Bueno, si sólo soy una carga para ti, pues no me cuesta tomar mis cosas y largarme – murmuró.

-Oye, no dije que fueras una carga – Jean respiró profundo y se acercó hasta su novio para obligarlo a levantar la mirada y así hacer que sus ojos se encontraran – si estoy haciendo esto es porque te quiero a mi lado, siempre. Estoy dispuesto a trabajar de más mientras sacas tu carrera con tal de que no te separes de mí.

-Eres un tonto – Eren sintió como toda su ira desaparecía como por arte de magia y sonrió - ¿Sabes?, desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que serías mío – agregó aferrándose a su espalda.

-¿Ah sí? – Jean correspondió al abrazo, atrayendo a su novio por la cintura - ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un caballo muy sensual – respondió, para luego pasar su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Jean – ahora, vete a la cama y descansa.

-No me jodas – Jean hizo un pequeño gruñido y se alejó del otro para irse a la habitación.

Eren resopló un tanto decepcionado de que esta vez tendría que dejar que Jean sólo se fuese a dormir y descansara, de todos modos sabía que se lo merecía, por lo que no intentaría seducirlo como lo había planeado hace unas horas y se conformaría con dormir a su lado esa noche.

-Oye, tengo la espalda entumecida, quizás necesite de unos buenos masajes para relajarme – oyó Jaeger de pronto del otro lado y vio cómo su pareja se quitaba la camisa y le dejaba ver esa espalda que tanto le gustaba y pensó que tal vez, sus deseos si serían satisfechos.

FIN.


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 8: La gripe.

Eren estornudó con tal fuerza que le sorprendió conservar la nariz en su lugar. Había llegado en malas condiciones a casa después del trabajo como ayudante de media jornada de su profesor de fundamentos de la arquitectura, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue desplomarse en la cama y permanecer en ella durante horas.

Normalmente, solía llegar a casa y dedicarse a estudiar, para luego limpiar un poco y preparar la cena que compartiría con un, usualmente, cansado y malhumorado Jean. No lo hacía por obligación, sino que simplemente sentía que era la forma que tenía para hacer que su experimento de vida en pareja funcionara, además de que solía tener energía suficiente para eso – y unas cuantas cosas más que no iba a mencionar ahora – como para quejarse de los deberes que le tocaban realizar. Sin embargo, ese día no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para meterse debajo de las cobijas para abrigarse, la gripe le había atacado de manera fulminante, tanto así que en la mañana se había levantado con un simple malestar y ahora estaba completamente incapacitado de mover un solo musculo, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dormir sin tener conciencia del tiempo ni de nada.

La voz de Jean a los lejos le despertó, podía oírlo llamándole pero aún no se sentía con la capacidad de responder, su cuerpo estaba todo sudado y le dolía, abrió los ojos lentamente y descubrió que ya era de noche, eso le alarmó un poco. Quiso levantarse para ir a recibir a su novio, pero solo consiguió dar uno que otro penoso ruedo en la cama.

-¿Eren? – la voz de Jean, que acababa de entrar al cuarto y encender la luz, hizo que pudiese reaccionar un poco más.

-Jean, ya llegaste – el joven sonaba desganado y un tanto gangoso, Jean no necesitó más para entender qué sucedía.

-Dios, te ves fatal – dijo acercándose a su pareja para acomodarlo en la cama y colocar una de sus manos en la frente del otro – ardes en fiebre, ¿qué haces durmiendo sobre las cobijas en ese estado?

-No lo sé, no me di cuenta del momento en que me dormí – respondió con un poco de dificultad y cerró los ojos, la luz le estaba provocando jaqueca.

-Eres un idiota, estás empapado, apuesto que no has tomado nada, ¿siquiera comiste algo?

-Te pareces a Mikasa – Eren sonrió sin abrir los ojos, podía apostar que la cara de Jean se veía enojada, aunque sensual, como siempre.

-Eres un fastidio – Jean chasqueó la lengua y se levantó – no te muevas de aquí, ya regreso.

-No es como si pudiera moverme de todos modos – contestó Eren manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Veo que ni siquiera la fiebre te hace menos fastidioso – sentenció el otro con dureza y desapareció del cuarto.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos antes de que Jean volviera. Lo primero que hizo fue sacarle toda la ropa a Eren, secarlo, ponerle una pijama y acostarlo bajo las cobijas; luego lo acomodó para que quedara sentado y puso una sopa de pollo frente a él, con un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas. Eren, a duras penas pudo tomar la sopa, a pesar de que ésta tenía buen sabor, y con un último esfuerzo tomó las pastillas, luego de eso Jean le ayudó para que se acomodara y por fin, pudiese dormir tranquilamente.

-Ahora será mejor que descanses y te mejores, mañana llamaré a tu profesor para avisarle que no irás a trabajar.

-Si mami – murmuró haciéndose un ovillo y sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

-No entiendo cómo es que sonríes si te sientes tan mal.

-Mi novio, que normalmente es un ogro, me está consintiendo, es motivo suficiente – respondió con naturalidad – te amo – agregó antes de caer rendido. "Yo también te amo", oyó a lo lejos, luego sintió un ligero contacto de los labios de Jean en su frente y finalmente se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Una semana después, Jean temblaba y tosía exageradamente recostado en su cama, mientras veía como el cabello de Eren, que usualmente era castaño, se tornaba de colores extraños y llamativos mientras éste le servía un poco de té de hierbas.

-Ese, ese es el color que mejor te queda hasta ahora – dijo mientras reía como si de un pequeño se tratara.

-Jean, otra vez estás alucinando – Eren extrajo el termómetro que hacía un rato le había colocado y lo observó – tienes mucha fiebre, pediré una hora para el doctor.

-Eren, no me gusta el doctor – Jean tomó de la manga al otro e hizo un gracioso puchero – cuídame tú, me lo debes.

-Me burlaré de estos berrinches cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos – Eren sonrió cálidamente y arropó a Jean como quien cuida de un hijo – ahora es tu turno de descansar y más te vale que mejores.

-Lo haré, sólo no me lleves al doctor.

Eren se quedó a un lado de su novio hasta cerciorarse de que éste se quedara dormido y suspiró, Jean era un verdadero dolor de culo cuando enfermaba, pero sabía que en parte era culpa suya por haberlo contagiado, además tenía que admitir, que Jean había sido un verdadero ángel cuando él estuvo enfermo, por lo que ahora era su turno de cuidarlo y consentirlo. Además, si estaban viviendo juntos, era también para cuidar uno del otro cuando fuese necesario.

FIN.


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 9: Cómo sobrevivir a visitas importantes.

Jean estaba tan inquieto ese día que incluso Eren cayó en una suerte de crisis nerviosa. Ambos jóvenes caminaban de un lado al otro por el departamento, mientras arreglaban hasta el último detalle que pudiese arruinar la estancia de la visita que tanto esperaban.

En aquella ocasión, Jean se había encargado de preparar el almuerzo y Eren se había dedicado a la limpieza del departamento, como pocas veces en su vida, habían trabajado como un equipo, sin peleas ni discusiones estúpidas, sino que simplemente se apoyaron mutuamente para que todo resultara a la perfección. No obstante, a pesar de que todo parecía estar bien ejecutado, la ansiedad que los embargaba no cesaba; y todo se debía a que por primera vez, desde que se habían mudado, los padres de Jean irían a compartir una tarde con ellos.

Eren estaba consciente de lo mucho que significaba esa visita para su novio, por lo que no se quejó una sola vez durante toda la mañana, incluso fue capaz de soportar que Jean lo despertara a las siete de la madrugada un día domingo sólo para realizar una limpieza profunda de su hogar y además estuvo de acuerdo con todas las locuras que se le fueron ocurriendo a medida de que trabajaban en pos de recibir a sus suegros como es debido. Era normal a esas alturas encontrarse exhausto aunque ni siquiera pasaban las dos de la tarde, aun así Eren se mantuvo firme y guardó silencio, cosa que incluso hasta a él le sorprendía.

-Ya son casi las dos, deberían haber llegado – Jean miraba su reloj de muñeca y caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta principal.

-Los citaste a las dos Jean, ni siquiera se podría decir que están retrasados – respondió el otro que lo observaba desplazarse, sentando en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Lo sé, pero no aguanto tener que esperar, esto es importante para mí.

-No te preocupes – Eren se levantó y se acercó a su pareja para atraparlo entre sus brazos – ya ves como todo va a salir muy bien.

-Eso espero – Jean acercó su rostro al del joven para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero el contacto fue interrumpido por el timbre que indicaba que los invitados acababan de llegar.

Jean se separó un tanto brusco de Eren y temblando, se prestó a abrir la puerta.

-Jean, querido – se escuchó del otro lado la voz de una mujer, luego Eren pudo distinguir la figura de la madre de su novio que entraba al departamento y abrazaba exageradamente a su hijo.

-Mamá, que gusto que vinieras – Jean parecía un tanto avergonzado ante la efusividad de la mujer, pero se dejó consentir por esta.

-Eren, tanto tiempo – saludó también al muchacho y se acercó a éste para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla – te ves tan guapo como siempre.

-Gra-gracias – dijo un tanto incómodo, a pesar del tiempo aún no se acostumbraba al trato dulce de la madre de su novio – usted también luce muy bien.

-Eres un encanto, Jean, deberías aprender de los buenos modales de tu chico.

-Eso lo dices porque no lo oyes maldecir todo el día.

-¡Jean! No me dejes mal frente a tu madre, lo haces sólo porque te da envidia que también me preste un poco de atención.

-¿Envidia?, por favor Jaeger, no me hagas reír.

-Yo sólo digo lo que veo.

-Bastardo-

-Veo que su relación sigue siendo la misma – comentó la mujer entre risas, opacando así el intento de discusión entre los jóvenes – realmente me alegra verlos bien.

-Lo estamos, madre – respondió Jean aunque su voz sonó un poco desganada – veo que mi padre no quiso venir.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que estaba muy ocupado ¿sabes?, mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Sí claro, mucho trabajo un día domingo – comentó Jean casi en un murmullo y apretó los puños.

-Bueno, la comida ya está lista, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es sentarnos a comer – Eren desvió la conversación, aunque era obvio que su pareja estaba muy decepcionado.

-Tienes razón, me esforcé mucho en la cocina como para dejar que se enfrié – Jean forzó una sonrisa extraña y se dirigió a servir el almuerzo para los tres.

-Lo siento – murmuró la mujer aunque Eren no estuvo seguro de si el otro pudo escucharla.

El resto de la tarde, los ánimos subieron un poco y pasaron un tiempo muy agradable. Hablaron de todo y rieron, Jean le contó a su madre sobre su trabajo y hasta alardeó por los estudios de Eren y el hecho de que estaba trabajando con su profesor, gracias a que era un alumno destacado. La señora lo escuchaba y sonreía, comentaba acerca de cómo iban las cosas en la que fue su casa y de lo mucho que le hacía falta, pero que estaba muy orgullosa de él. Eren, por su parte también participó en la conversación, preocupándose especialmente en que ella notara lo felices que eran y lo bien que estaban viviendo juntos.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, nadie podía decir que las cosas habían salido mal, todo lo contrario, los tres habían disfrutado de sobremanera el tiempo que compartieron. No obstante, en el rostro de Jean se vislumbraba que no estaba conforme, de hecho se notaba muy triste.

-Nos vemos mi amor, espero me invites a comer más seguido – se despidió con un efusivo abrazo de su hijo y lo besó sonoramente – la próxima vez seguro que viene tu padre.

-Sí… seguro que sí – Jean suspiró y besó a su madre en la frente – dale saludos de mi parte.

-Lo haré – ella sonrió y se acercó a Eren para despedirse también – Nos vemos querido, cuida de mi Jean tan bien como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-Adiós señora, cuídese – Eren hizo una leve reverencia y luego aceptó a apretado abrazo que la mujer le dio. Acto seguido, se retiró, dejándolos a ambos solos.

-Todo salió muy bien – comentó Jean con una pequeña sonrisa, aun parado frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

Eren se acercó lentamente hacia su novio y le tomó de la mano con fuerza – Lo siento – murmuró apenado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Jaeger? – Jean levantó una ceja y observó el rostro acongojado del otro.

-Pensaba que si yo no estuviera aquí, tu padre habría venido a visitarte.

-No seas idiota – el joven soltó la mano de su novio para abrazarlo largamente – ya te he dicho mil veces que estar contigo es lo que decidí para mi vida, supongo que el hecho de que mi padre no lo apruebe es un pequeño precio que debo pagar.

-Quizás deba grabar lo que me dices, para cuando tenga dudas – bromeó y lo besó.

-No me jodas.

-De hecho, algo similar a eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer – Eren deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Jean hasta llegar a su trasero – me lo merezco después de lo buen novio que fui hoy.

Jean soltó una risotada y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tal vez…

FIN.

-o-

Para mi Faby hermosa con todo mi amor gay 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 10: Charlas nocturnas.

Eren despertó un tanto molesto a causa de aquel extraño balbuceo que oía justo a su lado. Para el muchacho, conciliar el sueño nunca fue una tarea fácil, siempre necesitaba dar varias vueltas en la cama para acomodarse y, lo que era peor, cuando por fin lograba dormirse, su sueño era muy liviano por lo que cualquier tipo de ruido diferente era capaz de despertarlo. Se removió exageradamente en la cama y se volteó para mirar directamente a la fuente del sonido que había interrumpido su descanso, el cual dormía a su lado tan profundamente que Eren sintió celos y su enojo aumentó de sobremanera.

-Jean, despierta, estás hablando dormido – murmuró el joven para llamar la atención de su novio.

-Facturas, debo terminar de ingresar las facturas – dijo Jean entre sueños, ignorando completamente los llamados del otro.

-¿Facturas? ¿Es una broma? – Eren se llevó la mano al rostro y gruñó exasperado – será mejor que cierres la boca y me dejes dormir, sino no respondo.

-No es una broma, debo terminar las facturas o sino tendré que hacer horas extras – respondió a pesar de estar completamente inconsciente.

-No puedo creer que incluso estando dormido, sigas trabajando, es fastidioso – el joven se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó de espaldas en la cama para contemplar el techo de la habitación.

-No quiero hacer horas extras, por eso trabajo tan duro.

-Trabajas duro porque eres un verdadero idiota – Eren volvió a mirar hacia Jean y no pudo evitar reír un poco – no puedo creer que esté hablando contigo si estás dormido.

-No soy un idiota, sólo quiero llegar temprano a casa.

-Estás en tu casa, maldición – el chico ya no sabía qué hacer para callar a su novio, se limitó a llevar ambas manos a sus oídos y cerrar los ojos – por favor ya déjame dormir.

-Aún me quedan facturas, quiero llegar temprano a casa.

-Ya entendí eso, ¿por qué te urge tanto irte a casa? – Eren, rendido, siguió con la extraña conversación que estaba tendiendo con Jean.

-El bastardo me está esperando con la cena, no me gusta que me espere.

-¿Bastardo?, que forma más adorable tienes para referirte a tu novio. Pues dudo que a él siquiera le interese que llegues a la hora de la cena – era mentira, pero su insulto le había molestado.

-A mí sí me interesa, me gusta cenar con él, por eso me esfuerzo.

Eren no contestó de inmediato ante eso, no se esperaba ese tipo de honestidad de parte de Jean quien se caracterizaba por ser muy indirecto al momento de demostrar sus sentimientos, por lo que quiso aprovecharse un poco de la situación y sacarle unas cuantas palabras más.

-Ese bastardo debe ser muy importante para ti entonces – dijo con un tono sugerente, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Jean y le abrazaba.

-Lo es, ese maldito es todo para mí – respondió el aludido y levantó un brazo para acariciar los castaños cabellos de su chico.

-Que gracioso - Eren levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada divertida de Jean – ¿cuánto rato hace que despertaste?

-Hace unos segundos ¿por qué me estabas preguntando si eres importante para mí?

-Porque resulta que eres un parlanchín mientras duermes.

-Uhm… espero no haber dicho nada comprometedor – Jean se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla y bostezó – tengo mucho sueño, no me sigas hablando, quiero dormir tranquilo.

-El que debería dejar de hablar eres tú – Eren se aferró aún más al pecho de su pareja y bostezó también – te perdonaré esta vez sólo porque dijiste lo correcto, pero para la próxima te patearé el trasero.

-Oh, qué miedo tengo – Jean correspondió al abrazo y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente después cayó dormido.

-Qué envidia me das – Eren jamás terminaba por sorprenderse por la facilidad que tenía el otro para dormirse, se sintió un poco molesto nuevamente – Te amo – agregó en un pequeño murmullo.

-Lo siento, tengo novio – respondió Jean en un extraño balbuceo.

Eren no pudo evitar carcajearse por eso y su incipiente enojo desapareció por completo.

-Idiota.

FIN.


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 11: Peleas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Jean no sentía ese nivel de enojo. Con cada tenso segundo que pasaba, la respiración del joven se agitaba y la cabeza le bombeaba con violencia, sabía que eso provocaría una fuerte jaqueca después, pero simplemente no podía controlar la ira que le embargaba. Caminó de un lado a otro por su habitación, en la cual se acababa de encerrar, quizás con eso lograba calmarse un poco, sin embargo, la razón de su estado parecía no estar de acuerdo con que los ánimos decayeran y acababa de prácticamente derribar la puerta para adentrarse a la habitación vociferando exageradamente.

-¡¿Es que vas a huir cada vez que discutimos?! ¡Odio que hagas eso! – Eren irrumpió sin siquiera sentir un poco de arrepentimiento por la maltratada puerta.

-Vete de aquí Jaeger, déjame en paz – Jean se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al otro, en esos momentos mirarle la cara a su pareja era lo último que quería hacer.

-Eres un imbécil y un cobarde, no te atreves a afrontar los problemas y por eso terminas huyendo – Eren se burló y curvó una sonrisa bastante irónica.

-El imbécil aquí eres tú, andas por la vida rompiéndome las pelotas y las puertas, muy bien Jaeger, muy bien – Jean movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y se volteó – claro, como tú no pagas las cosas después.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – el joven se acercó dando zancadas hasta su novio y lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa – ¿Siempre vas a sacarme en cara eso? ¿Te crees mejor que yo?

-¡El que se cree mejor aquí eres tú! – Jean se soltó del agarre de Eren y se alejó de él – es por eso que jamás valoras todo lo que hago por ti.

-Sí lo hago, pero eres tan idiota que nunca te das cuenta de nada – Eren se llevó las manos al cabello y los jaló – no haces más que desesperarme, ¡eres un idiota, idiota, idiota!

-Ya me quedó bastante claro lo que piensas de mí – Jean se acercó hasta la mesita de noche y sacó sus llaves y su billetera – pues este idiota se larga.

-¡Deja de huir, maldición! – reclamó, posicionándose delante de la puerta para que el otro no pudiese pasar – no te dejaré salir esta vez.

-Quítate del medio o no respondo bastardo.

-Pues no tengo intención de quitarme, oblígame si es que puedes.

-Eres un… – Jean no pudo terminar su insulto ya que el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, aquello distrajo un poco a Eren, por lo que tuvo su oportunidad para escabullirse de la habitación sin tener que usar la fuerza.

-¡Jean, maldición, regresa! – Eren salió tras él de inmediato, pero se detuvo frente a la entrada del departamento cuando pudo distinguir a su pareja conversando con un hombre que parecía muy molesto.

-Sí, lo siento, no volverá a suceder – se disculpó antes de cerrar la puerta y voltearse para dirigir su atención hacia Eren.

-¿Quién era él? – preguntó notando la expresión preocupada del otro.

-Era el vecino – Jean se rascó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado – vino a quejarse, dijo que estábamos haciendo mucho ruido.

-Oh, era eso – Eren pudo sentir como el calor subía por su rostro, para él era normal pelear con Jean, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que terceros vinieran a reclamar por sus gritos.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto, es estúpido – Jean se acercó a Eren y dejó escapar un leve suspiro – me disculpo, actué como un imbécil – hizo una pausa para pensar – aunque ni siquiera recuerdo por qué empezamos a pelear de todos modos.

-Para serte sincero, hace rato que olvidé el motivo de la discusión – Eren comenzó a reír a carcajadas – sólo seguía con ella porque no me gusta perder contra ti.

-Después me preguntas por qué te digo bastardo suicida – comentó antes de besar profundamente a su novio.

-Lo bueno de pelear tanto es que podemos reconciliarnos, ¿no lo crees? – La lasciva mirada de Eren fue suficiente mensaje para Jean.

-Tienes razón, ¿Sabes que estaba pensando? – Eren levantó una ceja para escuchar la ocurrencia del otro – quizás debamos provocar a nuestro vecino con otro tipo de ruidos.

Eren volvió a reír y se colgó al cuello de Jean para besarlo.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo – murmuró con un tono grave y sensual.

-Por cierto, la puerta la pagas tú.

FIN.


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 12: El incidente del profesor.

La mayoría del tiempo, Jean podía alardear de su racionalidad, sin embargo, existían ciertas situaciones donde simplemente no podía controlarse, Eren siempre era el causante de aquellos "deslices", es por eso que, de cierta forma, se sintió sorprendido al darse cuenta de que en esa ocasión, la culpa no fuese directamente de su pareja, aunque claro, estaba relacionado con él.

Jean se acercó por enésima vez en la noche al lado de Eren, quien trabajaba delicadamente en una gran y complicada maqueta y resopló con enojo, era muy tarde, sólo quería irse a dormir y descansar, pero su enfado era tal que no podía si quiera quedarse quieto.

-Jean, por favor para con eso, me desconcentras – Eren dejó de lado sus implementos y levantó la vista para mirar a su novio - ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

-Ven a dormir conmigo, deja esa estúpida maqueta para mañana.

-Es para mañana, por lo tanto, debo terminarla ahora – el joven masajeó sus hombros y tomó nuevamente los materiales para continuar su labor.

-Es injusto que te den tanto por hacer en tan poco tiempo, no eres un robot, deberías llevarle la contra a ese profesorcito que tienes, como sueles hacerlo conmigo – Jean se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua.

-No puedo hacer eso Jean, respeto al señor Levi, es un buen profesor y además es el único que me dio la oportunidad de tener un buen trabajo con un buen horario, para conveniencia de los dos.

-Para conveniencia de él, querrás decir – el joven levantó una ceja molesto, esperando una reacción por parte del otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Eren hizo una mueca extraña, completamente contrariado.

-Pudo haberte dado el trabajo con anticipación, de hecho pudo no habértelo dado, pero no, le encanta consumir tu tiempo– Jean caminó de un lado al otro mientras hablaba – después te dirá que necesita hablar contigo sobre los resultados y se tomará horas en ello, la idea es que pases todo el tiempo posible con él o haciendo algo para él y no conmigo.

Aquella verborrea fue suficiente para que Eren, por fin, entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo con su novio y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

-Espera Jean, ¿estás celoso? – preguntó ya seguro de la respuesta del otro.

-¡Claro que no, no seas idiota! – el rostro de Jean se tornó rojo por lo que se vio obligado a desviar la mirada.

-¡Oh Dios, estás celoso! – Eren comenzó a reír tan estruendosamente que casi cae de la silla en la que estaba –No lo puedo creer, ¿Del profesor Levi, es enserio?

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy celoso! Es solo que estoy seguro que ese al que llamas "profesor Levi" tiene intenciones más allá de lo académico contigo.

-Jean eso no tiene sentido, el profesor Levi prácticamente me dobla en edad, además está casado y tiene un hijo o algo así, la verdad no es que sea una persona muy abierta al dialogo, con suerte me dice "hey mocoso, esa columna está mal" – explicó Eren sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, toda la situación se le estaba haciendo demasiado cómica.

-Eso lo dices porque eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero yo siempre tengo que estar aguantando lo mismo, que todos te estén mirando como si quisieran desnudarte con los ojos – Jean comenzaba a alterarse y hasta se jaló un poco de los cabellos – es lo que gano por tenerte como novio, debí haberme fijado en otro… no sé, en alguien feo.

Eren ya no daba crédito de las palabras de Jean, en parte atribuía su ataque de honestidad al sueño que probablemente estaba sintiendo a esas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, aunque su novio estuviese hablando como un verdadero cretino, Eren no podía sentirse enojado con él, por lo que se levantó para calmarlo un poco, aferrándose a esa fuerte espalda que lo volvía loco.

-Deberías sentirte honrado de tener un novio tan sensual como yo en vez de estar ahí reclamando por la vida porque otros me miran – dijo mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello del otro, sabía que eso era una de sus debilidades.

-Sí, lo que tú digas – Jean quiso hacerse el duro, pero lo cierto es que las caricias de su pareja estaba surtiendo efecto – sólo deja la maldita maqueta y vámonos a dormir.

-Lo haré si mañana tú vas a hablar con mi querido profesor y le explicas que no pude terminar mi maqueta porque me reclamaste atención y tuvimos sexo salvaje toda la noche.

-Espera, yo no dije que tendríamos sex… – Jean entendió el mensaje a medio camino y curvó sus labios con lascivia – me haré responsable de la situación – sentenció.

-Pues entonces, esa maqueta puede irse al diablo – el joven se burló y besó apasionadamente al otro, la verdad es que los celos del otro lo habían terminado por excitar – por cierto Jean, lo que más me gusta de ti es que eres alto y tienes buen cuerpo, los bajitos no me van – agregó.

-Más te vale – Jean dejó que el aroma de Eren inundara sus fosas nasales y el hecho de que su novio fuese tan atractivo ya no se le hizo tan molesto.

FIN.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 13: Grandes noticias.

Eren, de cierta forma, ya estaba acostumbrado a la cara de amargado de Jean cada vez que éste volvía de su trabajo. Quizás por esa misma razón es que, aquel día, se sintió tan extrañado al verlo entrar con el rostro radiante de alegría.

-Eren, ya llegué – saludó Jean, abrazando fuertemente a su pareja y dándole un sonoro beso en los labios - ¿Qué hay para cenar? Muero de hambre.

El aludido se limitó a mirar con recelo al otro, desconfiando de la felicidad que desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-¿En qué estás metido, Kirschtein? – preguntó sin tapujos, separándose del sofocante abrazo en el cual estaba atrapado.

-¿De qué hablas? – Jean se hizo el desentendido y se dirigió a la cocina para ver, por su cuenta, qué había para comer.

-Te ves muy feliz – murmuró siguiendo a su novio y así servir la cena para ambos.

-¿Es que acaso necesito una razón para estar de buen humor? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto, lo que simplemente sirvió para aumentar la intriga en Eren.

-Supongo que no – el joven arrugó el entrecejo pero no dijo nada más, a la espera de que Jean, por sí solo, se dejara en evidencia frente a él.

No obstante, Eren jamás se esperó lo que sucedería minutos después de haber empezado a comer. Jean solía dejar su teléfono celular a un costado por si recibía algún llamado del trabajo, por lo que no le importó que éste empezara a sonar en mitad de la cena, sin embargo, cuando levantó el rostro para poder ver quien llamaba a su novio, pudo distinguir la imagen de un hombre rubio, extremadamente atractivo, con una gran sonrisa la cual parecía sacada de un anuncio de pasta dental y en la cual se podía leer "Erwin Smith" como nombre del contacto. Eren levantó la vista, perplejo y miró a Jean quien nervioso, tomó el teléfono celular y se levantó de la mesa para hablar en privado con ese hombre. Alrededor de cinco minutos después, Jean regresó a la mesa y se acomodó para terminar de comer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Quién era ese que te llamaba? – preguntó Eren, visiblemente molesto.

-Nadie – respondió sin alejar la mirada de sus alimentos, como si fuese la cosa más importante en su vida.

-¿Cómo que nadie? Pude leer perfectamente que ese nadie se llamaba Erwin Smith – Eren frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, toda esa situación le estaba pareciendo demasiado sospechosa.

-Bueno, si ya sabes quién es, para qué me preguntas.

-¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo Jean Kirschtein! – Eren se levantó de su lugar y atrapó al otro por el cuello de la camisa para así obligarlo a que lo mirara – vas a decirme de una puta vez en qué estás metido o no respondo.

-Ya te dije que no es nadie, maldición, déjame en paz – Jean tomó las manos de Eren para que lo soltara, pero era tal el nivel de enojo de éste que estaba usando demasiada fuerza.

-¡No me mientas, te conozco! – el joven estaba a punto de colapsar producto de la ira y la inseguridad, por lo que sus manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que bajar el rostro para que su pareja no viera el miedo que sentía en sus ojos - ¿Acaso tiene un amante, es eso? – se atrevió a preguntar, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – Jean abrió los ojos exageradamente y tomó a Eren por lo hombros, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar - ¡¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, por Dios?!

-Es obvio, llegas feliz a casa, no me cuentas nada y tienes a un tipo extremadamente atractivo que te llama por teléfono, el cual intentas ocultarme que existe – poco a poco su tono de voz se fue apagando, ya que no podía con el nudo en que tenía en su garganta – reconócelo de una vez, eres un maldito infiel.

-Eren, por favor no digas idioteces – Jean se recompuso de la sorpresa y, aprovechando el momento de flaqueza de Eren, pudo hacer que al fin lo soltara, luego se puso de pie y se llevó una mano al cabello para sacudirlo con fuerza – eres un imbécil exasperante.

-Sólo me insultas para evadir el tema – Eren apretó los puños y contuvo el llanto, no mostraría debilidad frente al otro – sólo dime la verdad de una vez, ten un poco de respeto por mí.

-Ah deja de ser tan melodramático, no te quería decir nada porque iba a ser una sorpresa – Jean tomó aire y suavizo el semblante – Erwin Smith es un empresario muy importante, lo conocí hace un par de meses, cuando fue a pedir una asesoría en donde trabajo, creo que vio potencial en mi, por lo que hace unos días me ofreció trabajar con él.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eso es lo único que dirás? ¿Qué no entiendes? Tendré un mejor trabajo Eren, con mejor horario y mejor paga, podremos estar más tranquilos gracias a eso, por eso estaba tan feliz.

-Yo… no sé qué decir – por primera vez en su relación, Eren se sintió lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no ser capaz de articular una oración completa.

-Podrías comenzar por felicitar a tu novio, grandísimo idiota – Jean sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al otro para acariciar su cabello.

-Felicidades Jean – dijo con el rostro sonrojado, pero aliviado de saber que sus dudas eran infundadas.

-Mañana tendré una entrevista con él, veremos los últimos detalles del contrato y podré al fin mandar a la mierda a mi jefe actual, como siempre quise – Jean estrechó a Eren entre sus brazos y dirigió sus manos hasta su suave trasero – creo que esto merece una celebración.

-Después del susto que me diste, creo que un poco de sexo no me viene nada mal – reconoció y besó a su novio en los labios – estoy feliz por ti Jean, te mereces un mejor trabajo.

-Y un jefe extremadamente guapo, ¿No crees?

-No me provoques Kirschtein, o me pondré celoso nuevamente.

Jean soltó una sonora carcajada y continuó acariciando a Eren, sintiendo que su vida con ese bastardo celoso sólo podría mejorar.

FIN.


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.**

Cómo sobrevivir a un bastardo suicida.

Capítulo 14: Aniversario y recuerdos.

Jean regresó a casa más temprano que de costumbre y se escabulló silenciosamente, para no alertar a su novio sobre su llegada. Estaba feliz de su vida actual, le estaba yendo bien en su nuevo trabajo, tenía mucho mejor salario y justo aquel día, se cumplía un año más de relación con cierto muchacho que le sacaba de quicio, pero que al mismo tiempo, le daba sentido a su vida.

Su idea era sorprender a Eren, por lo que había conseguido que Erwin lo dejara salir unas horas antes – la cuales pagaría otro día – luego pasó rápidamente por una tienda para comprar una buena botella de vino y entró al departamento, esperando que el otro estuviese en la habitación, estudiando como solía hacerlo en las tardes. Revisó la casa de todos modos, para asegurarse de que su estúpido novio estuviese donde debería estar y no le arruinara los planes y dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó que sí estaba allí.

Aprovechó su racha de buena suerte para abrir la botella de vino y sacar dos copas de la cocina para llevarlas a su destino, sintiéndose ligeramente emocionado y nervioso, a pesar de que lo que estaba haciendo, no era la gran cosa. Atravesó la sala de estar en silencio y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartían y aspiró profundamente antes de girar el pomo. No estaba del todo seguro del porqué, pero justo en ese instante, cuando la puerta se abría con lentitud y la figura del bastardo de su novio se presentaba frente a sus ojos, los recuerdos acerca de cómo conoció a ese tipo, llenaron su cabeza y sonrió, definitivamente conocerlo fue obra del destino.

Ya habían pasado más de tres años desde aquel primer encuentro, sucedió una noche fría de otoño, Jean se encontraba en un bar en espera de su mejor amigo con el que había quedado de reunirse, ya que, por culpa de los estudios, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para eso. Se encontraba expectante también, porque éste le había dicho que iría con un compañero de la facultad con el que había entablado una linda amistad. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que divisó a lo lejos la figura de un joven de rostro amable con pecas en compañía de un pequeño rubio de ojos azules profundos como el mar.

-¡Marco! – llamó el joven y alzó su mano derecha para llamar la atención del chico de pecas, éste al verlo sonrió ampliamente y se acercó lo suficiente para que ambos se abrazaran estrechamente.

-Jean, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado? – Marco se separó de su amigo y luego dirigió la vista al rubio que lo acompañaba – este es Armin Arlert, de quien tanto te he hablado.

-Mucho gusto Armin, Marco me dijo que eras un genio y por eso se juntaba contigo – se burló Jean, Marco le golpeó el brazo con el puño, lo cual le hizo soltar unas cuantas carcajadas – sólo bromeo.

-No digas esas cosas, Armin es un poco tímido y si lo molestas, no va a volver a juntarse con nosotros – reprendió, tratando de poner cara de enojo, aunque sin resultados.

-No te preocupes Marco, Jean me pareció gracioso – el chico sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular para, al parecer, leer sus mensajes – por cierto, ya que Marco me presentó a su mejor amigo, pues yo también invité al mío, espero no les moleste.

-¿Invitaste a Eren? – Marco sonaba emocionado con la noticia – ¡Claro que no me molesta!

-A mí me da igual, mientras pague sus tragos – Jean se encogió de hombros.

Marco rio y volvió a golpear a Jean por su comportamiento, Jean se carcajeó con ganas y se dirigió a la barra para pedir una orden de cervezas para todos. Los tres tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del local y entablaron una animada charla, hasta que pasados unos cuantos minutos, fueron interrumpidos por la figura de un muchacho que se acercó a ellos animadamente.

-¡Eren! – exclamó el rubio y se levantó como un resorte para abrazar a su amigo.

-Hola, disculpa la tardanza – el joven sonrió y se llevó la mano izquierda por detrás de la cabeza.

-Hola – respondió Marco con una enorme sonrisa, poniéndose de pie para estrechar la mano del recién llegado – soy Marco Bodt, Armin me ha hablado mucho de ti, y este es Jean Kirschtein – agregó señalando al único que permanecía sentado.

-Eren Jaeger – se presentó el joven y luego miró directamente hacía Jean.

Éste último se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, una parte suya había quedado inesperadamente atrapada por el bello rostro del chico que en esos minutos lo veía entre incómodo y expectante. Rápidamente, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de su estupor y reaccionar antes de que su estado fuese evidente y levantó su brazo, haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Sí, sí, hola Eren, toma una cerveza – dijo ofreciéndole una lata, el aludido arqueó una ceja, pero recibió la bebida alcohólica y tomó asiento.

El resto de la velada, se la pasaron conversando de cosas cotidianas, desde la universidad, hasta lo que habían almorzado ese mismo día, ninguno podía decir que la estaban pasando mal, de hecho todos se habían llevado mejor de lo que Armin y Marco podían esperar. Sin embargo, todo se arruinó cuando llegó el momento de pagar la cuenta para irse a casa.

-Ay no, joder, joder – comenzó a balbucear Eren mientras escarbaba en cada uno de los bolsillos que tenía su vestuario.

-¿Pasó algo Eren? – preguntó Armin un tanto preocupado.

-Creo que dejé mi billetera en casa.

-¿No trajiste tu billetera? ¿Qué eres, idiota? – replicó Jean, incrédulo.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! – Eren reaccionó irascible, por lo que Armin, con rapidez lo tomó por el brazo para calmarlo.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar, sólo un idiota sale a beber sin traer dinero.

-Jean, por favor, no seas antipático – Marco también intervino, para que el buen rato no se viera opacado por el carácter fuerte de ambos jóvenes.

-No te preocupes Eren, yo pagaré tu consumo – se apresuró a decir Armin, sacando su cartera para ver con cuanto efectivo contaba – maldición – susurró cuando estuvo seguro que no le alcanzaría.

-No lo puedo creer, sólo pedí que cada uno pagara sus tragos y resulta que ni eso obtengo – intervino Jean, sacando unos cuantos billetes más de su billetera para cubrir los gastos de Eren – me la debes, Jaeger.

-No necesito tu limosna Kirschtein, prefiero quedarme a lavar trastes.

-Haz lo que quieras – el joven se levantó y tomó sus cosas para luego despedirse de Armin y Marco con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, luego ignoró completamente a Eren – fue un gusto, me la pasé bien.

El rostro encolerizado de Eren, de alguna forma le resultó agradable a Jean, incluso de vez en cuando, lo recordaba y sonreía. De todos modos no se encontraba preparado para cuando, semanas después, se encontró con ese mismo rostro rabioso bajo el marco de su puerta.

-Esto es tuyo – soltó Eren extendieron unos billetes.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

-Armin se la preguntó a Marco – respondió con sequedad.

-Ah claro, tiene sentido.

-Sí, como sea, sólo recibe el maldito dinero, no tengo todo el día.

Jean no dijo nada más y tomó los billetes un tanto sorprendido por la situación.

-Ya no te debo nada, Kirschtein – finalizó para luego retirarse.

Jean sonrió maravillado por la tozudez de Jaeger y entró a su casa a preparar el almuerzo.

Contra todo pronóstico, el grupo volvió a reunirse, y no solo una vez, sino que varias veces durante ese año. Armin y Marco solían preguntarse cómo es que eso no terminaba en un campo de batalla, siempre era Eren o Jean el que preguntaba cuándo se volverían a ver los cuatro, pero luego también era uno de ellos el que comenzaba a insultar al otro y entre palabras y palabras, uno de los dos terminaba por enfurecerse y abandonarlos en mitad de la velada. Claro que, tanto Arlert como Bodt, estaban acostumbrados a recibir un mensaje unos cuantos días después para concertar una nueva reunión. De cierta forma les parecía graciosa la situación y aceptaron que esa era la forma en que ellos dos se entendían y al parecer disfrutaban eso.

Sucedió un día, sin embargo, en que la discusión tomó un curso mucho más violento que de costumbre, al punto que Armin y Marco comenzaron a inquietarse.

-Eres un real imbécil Jaeger, es que no me cabe en la cabeza que Armin si quiera pueda considerarte amigo – decía Jean cruzándose de brazos, sentado en la barra del bar en el que estaban, tomando una pose de completo fastidio.

-El único imbécil aquí eres tú, maldito cara de caballo – Eren por su parte estaba de pie al lado de Jean, lo suficientemente cerca para tomarlo de la camisa y obligarlo a que lo mirara de frente.

-Ay por favor, inventa mejores insultos por lo menos, pequeño bastando suicida – Jean sonrió de lado sin opacarse ante el otro.

-Eren, por favor, contrólate – Armin ya estaba asustado, hasta ahora nunca había visto tan probable el hecho de que se trenzaran a golpes.

-Si Erencito, hazle caso a mami Armin.

-Jean, deja eso, actúas como un niño – Marco también intercedió, preocupado.

-No se metan ustedes, esto es algo entre Jaeger y yo – el rostro de Jean se endureció, pero Eren no aflojó el agarre.

-Ese maldito tiene razón – Eren temblaba de ira y se acercó aún más a Jean – vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.

-Tengo tanto miedo, ¿vas a golpearme bebito?

-Deja eso, ¡maldición!, ni siquiera entiendo el afán tuyo por meterte conmigo.

-No entiendes porque eres el imbécil más imbécil que he conocido en mi puta vida.

-¿¡Que mierda te hice yo para que me trates así!? – el muchacho por fin soltó al otro y se separó de él tirando de sus cabellos.

El otro, por su parte, tomó el tarro de cerveza que tenía y la bebió toda de un golpe, ante los ojos expectantes de sus amigos.

-Lo que hiciste fue lograr que me enamorara de un pendejo como tú, ¿no te basta con eso? – soltó de pronto, luego de eso, todos parecieron quedar congelados en sus lugares.

Fue cosa de milésimas, pero para Jean, cuando entró en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, el momento se le hizo casi eterno. Miró a todos los presentes, con sus expresiones desencajadas, incluso Marco, quien estaba al tanto de su condición sexual estaba en shock, pero claramente la expresión que más le aterró fue el rostro de completo desagrado de Eren. Supo en ese instante, que no era buena idea seguir ahí, por lo que optó por salir corriendo y como muchas otras veces, abandonar al grupo en medio de la reunión, pero esta vez, por razones muy diferentes.

Jean estuvo encerrado en su casa sin salir durante la siguiente semana, no se sentía con el valor para enfrentar el mundo, si bien, no es que viera a sus amigos todos los días, temía que lo fueran a buscar a la facultad para exigirle explicaciones o, peor aún, burlarse. Tampoco quiso contestar su celular, ni siquiera a Marco, que estaba seguro que lo comprendería si se sinceraba un cien por ciento con él, pero no podía con su propio orgullo, el cual le exigía que se mantuviera alejado de todos.

A la mañana del octavo día de encierro, pensó que quizás debía volver a clases, si era lo suficientemente listo, podría ir y venir sin toparse con ningún indeseado en el camino. Además, tenía que dejar de lado la paranoia y asumir que era ridículo pensar que alguno de los chicos estaría vigilando su puerta, esperando a que se dignara a abandonar su reclusión, por lo que se levantó de la cama, se duchó, vistió y tomó sus cosas para salir, fue en ese momento que supo que sus temores no estaban del todo mal fundados, ya que, inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron con un rostro encolerizado, que conocía bastante bien.

-Eren – susurró atónito.

-Hasta que te dignaste a salir – dijo endureciendo su semblante, mientras ponía su pie en el marco para asegurarse que el otro no volvería a huir.

-¿Viniste a burlarte de mí? – Jean por su parte, ya ni siquiera se sentía con ánimos para pelear, solo quería acabar pronto con todo eso – di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.

-¿Es cierto? – preguntó, Jean no necesitó más contexto para saber a qué se refería, suspiró.

-Es cierto – respondió, eludiendo esos ojos verdes que le miraban con intensidad – ahora puedes correr a contarle al mundo que un hombre estúpido se enamoró de ti.

-Sí que eres un estúpido, Jean Kirschtein, el peor que he conocido – Eren sonrió, sin un poco de malicia en su gesto, acto seguido, atrapó el rostro de Jean entre sus manos y depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué fue eso? – cuestionó contrariado Jean, acariciando su boca con la yema de los dedos.

-Un beso – Eren rodó los ojos - ¿Qué no los conoces?

-Cállate bastardo – el joven se cruzó de brazos para mantener la compostura, aunque su rostro estaba por completo enrojecido - ¿por qué me besaste?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – Eren trataba de sonar casual, pero lo cierto es que él también estaba sonrojado – yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes, así me habría ahorrado el ridículo del bar.

-¿¡Cómo querías que te lo dijera si parecías odiarme!?

-Sí, sí, como sea – Jean dio media vuelta y entró a su apartamento nuevamente, luego miró hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Jaeger, estático, esperando - ¿vas a pasar, o te quedarás ahí hasta que me den ganas de salir de nuevo?

-Te haces el interesante ahora, luego de pasarte una semana entera encerrado, como un cobarde.

-No tienes a tu suerte bastardo y entra de una vez, prepararé algo para que comamos los dos.

-Si voy a comer algo preparado por ti, creo que estaría tentando aún más a mi suerte – bromeó Eren, pero rápidamente se adentró a la casa de Jean, emocionado, como en mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Desde ese primer beso, hasta ahora, las cosas habían cambiado bastante, pero para Jean, el amor que sentía por Eren, era tan intenso como el primer día, quizás lo era mucho más ahora. Es por eso, que a pesar de que el otro era extremadamente exasperante y que un día peleaban y al otro también, no se arrepentía de nada. Estaba pleno y feliz con su presente.

-¿Jean? – una voz lo sacó de su reflexión, encontrándose de frente con el rostro interrogante de Eren.

-Diablos – maldijo, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado ensimismado frente a la habitación, arruinando la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué estabas parado ahí? Parecías un loco – Eren arrugó el ceño y escrutó con la mirada a Jean - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Feliz aniversario – dijo Jean, resoplando – quería darte una sorpresa, pero no me resultó.

-Pues no me extraña que lo arruinaras, viniendo de ti – el joven sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a su novio lo suficiente como para depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios – por lo menos trajiste vino, eso lo resuelve todo – agregó, arrebatándole la botella de las manos.

-Eres un cretino – Jean extendió las copas para que Eren sirviera el vino para los dos.

-Así me amas – replicó haciendo un pequeño guiño, luego levantó la copa, chocándola levemente contra la de su novio - Feliz aniversario, cara de caballo.

-Feliz aniversario, bastardo suicida – dijo Jean – y sí, así te amo – agregó, besando la frente del otro joven – ahora prepara una buena cena.

-¿Yo? Pero si yo siempre preparo la cena, no es justo.

-Es para que no pierdas la costumbre.

-Resulta que el cretino después soy yo – Eren rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina – eres un abusivo de lo peor, no sé por qué sigo contigo, ¿un año más? Debo estar verdaderamente loco.

-Está bien, maldición, pediré comida china – Jean bufó y sacó su teléfono celular para llamar al restaurante.

-¿Sabes que te amo verdad? – el semblante de Eren cambió radicalmente, luciendo extremadamente inocente, a pesar de que acababa de manipular a su pareja.

-Idiota.

Jean sonrió de todos modos y suspiró, pudo haberse negado a pagar por la cena, pero lo cierto es que ese día se merecían celebrar de una manera especial, un año más de noviazgo no se cumplía todos los días y, esperaba con todo su ser, que no fuese el último, aunque a veces el idiota de ojos verdes, no hacía más que sacarlo de quicio.

FIN.


End file.
